


Forev'r Lost

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 1987), Beauty and the Beast (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Sad, at least an attempt at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: A poem in Vincent's POV. Set after Catherine's death.
Relationships: Catherine Chandler & Vincent (Beauty and the Beast 1987), Catherine Chandler/Vincent (Beauty and the Beast 1987)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Forev'r Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm recently watching the series and it's fucking me up emotionally. Look at me, I'm writing bloody poetry. I don't even know how to write poetry. I watch one romance and look what happens.

Memories filled with purest of joys,

Fill me now with a hollow want.

Your love that reached so deeply,

And balmed my troubled soul.

My once full and light filled heart,

That felt as strong and unbreakable

As if your love was the purest of silvers

Wrapped around thine heart,

Shielding it from past hurts.

And o'how I want that feeling to stay,

But your touch has been stolen,

So have your words,

Your looks that burned into me,

Giving mine own heart reason enough to keep beating.

I am not sure which is colder,

The void,

Gaping and silent beside me

Or your hand,

That will no longer return mine's hold.

O'my love

How I wish for the forever that we promised,

How I wish I could have taken thy place.

Others may think that knowing aloneness first,

And for so long,

Before knowing what it is to belong to another,

Might make it easier,

Being tossed into loneliness again,

But it has only put a spotlight on my found again solitude.

Before I knew no different,

I was myself, apart from all others;

A soul destined to be eternally without a mate,

For which I had made peace with.

Now loneliness is all I see,

It stretches into the forever

That once belonged to us,

And has laid claim

And erased wistful lover's plans.

**Author's Note:**

> 😖 <\-- me trying to suppress the cringe of writing my own poetry


End file.
